The present invention relates to a battery control IC, a battery pack, and an authentication method thereof.
A rechargeable secondary battery is used as a power supply for electronic devices such as a laptop computer and an electric power tool. Such a secondary battery is built in many battery packs which are detachably mounted on electronic devices. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3833679 discloses a technique for charging a battery pack. Further, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,092 discloses a technique for charging a smart battery.